Go To Sleep Jeff! (album)
"Go To Sleep Jeff!" is The Wiggles 16th album, which was released on the 7th of April, 2003. Tracklist # Introduction - 1:14 # Lullaby Overture - 4:52 # Introduction - 0:27 # I Love It When It Rains - 5:08 # Introduction - 1:34 # Take A Trip Out On The Sea - 2:37 # Introduction - 0:48 # Aspri Mera Key Ya Mas (Greek Lullaby) - 3:04 # Introduction - 0:12 # Maranoa Lullaby (From Central Australia) - 2:03 # Introduction - 0:26 # Star Lullaby (Polish Lullaby) - 3:31 # Introduction - 1:32 # October Winds - 7:16 # Introduction - 0:28 # John O' Dreams (Irish Lullaby) - 3:50 # Introduction - 0:14 # Go To Sleep Jeff (Brahms' Lullaby) - 4:42 # Introduction - 0:12 # Georgia's Song - 3:54 # Anthony's Message - 0:17 To help children sleep, the lullabies play again without the introductions! # Lullaby Overture - 4:51 # I Love It When It Rains - 5:15 # Take A Trip Out On The Sea - 2:38 # Aspri Mera Key Ya Mas (Greek Lullaby) - 3:06 # Star Lullaby (Polish Lullaby) - 3:33 # Go To Sleep Jeff (Brahms' Lullaby) - 4:43 # Georgia's Song - 3:52 Personnel * The Wiggles are Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Vocals: Greg Page, Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt, Emma Pask, Demetrios Arsenion, George Moudanidis, Martin Doherty Guitar: Colin Watson, John Field, Demetrios Arsenion, George Moudanidis Bass: Chris Lupton Drums: Tony Henry Percussion: Steve Machamer Trumpet and Flugelhorn: Dominic Lindsay Violin: Maria Lindsay Viola: Angela Lindsay Cello: Margaret Lindsay Piano: Dominic Lindsay, Steve Blau Tin Whistle: Anthony Field Backing Vocals: The Manzillas (Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Sam Moran) Dorothy the Dinosaur: Jacqueline Field, Emma Pask Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley Artwork: Geoff Morrison Produced by Anthony Field Release Dates * Australia: April 7, 2003 * America (original): September 9, 2003 * America (re-release 1): September 23, 2003 * America (re-release 2): October 21, 2003 Trivia *This album was never released on video but some of the songs are played in some electronic storybooks such as How Wags Almost Missed The Show, Jeff and the Lumpy Mattress, Dorothy's Rose Petal Jam and Murray and his Marvellous Guitar as background music. Also, Go To Sleep Jeff and Take A Trip Out On The Sea were released as bonus music videos on Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! and Cold Spaghetti Western. Part of Lullaby Overture was seen in Wiggle House. And Georgia's Song in the background of Dorothy's Spots *Demetrios Arsenion and George Moudanidis guest star Aspri Mera Key Ya Mas and Martin Doherty guest stars in October Winds and John of Dreams. *The songs are heard twice on this album, with and without spoken tracks. *Maranoa Lullaby is listed as Maranoa Lullaby (From Central Australia) and Star Lullaby is listed as Star Lullaby (Polish Lullaby). *This is the first time the discs of both the Australian and US albums are the exact same. * Violinist Maria Lindsay debuts on this album. * Violist Angelia Lindsay and celloist Margaret Lindsay return on this album. Goofs *Murray Cook and Jeff Fatt's names are listed in the song credits of Rock-a-Bye Your Bear for Lullaby Overture whereas Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, and Greg Page's names are listed in the song credits of I Love It When It Rains. *Tony Henry and Anthony Field are credited for the drums and tin whistle, but none of the instruments are heard on any of the tracks. Gallery GoToSleepJeff!AlbumBackCover.jpg|Back Cover GotoSleepJeffCDonSunrise.jpg|CD on "Sunrise" GotoSleepJeffPoster.jpg|Poster GoToSleepJeff!Album.jpg|USA cover Screenshot 2015-10-15 at 3.31.45 PM.png|US Disc The-Wiggles-Go-To-Sleep-Jeff-CD-ABC-_57.jpg|AUS Disc 9752D83A-467D-4698-A519-280B98E82FE6.jpeg|US Back Cover US Booklet IMG_9331.jpg|Front cover/front of the booklet IMG_9332.jpg|Pages 1 & 2 IMG_9342.jpg|Pages 3 & 4 IMG_9340.jpg|Pages 5 & 6 IMG_9339.jpg|Pages 7 & 8 A517A0ED-8C77-4299-A750-A270CFFA7499.jpeg|Page 9 & 10 IMG_9338.jpg|Back of the booklet when Wags The Dog & Dorothy The Dinosaur Shushes they said Category:Adapted Song Albums Category:Wiggles albums Category:2003 Category:2003 albums Category:Galleries Category:Non-video albums Category:Concept albums Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Series 3 Albums